Princess Lucy Heartfilia
by alchemistxlover
Summary: Lucy are 17 year old girl who is a princess is being force to marry Prince Sting Eucliffe. Both who belong to different kingdoms. Will Love blossom between these two? Or will there trouble between the kingdoms. READ AND FIND OUT! Will be a little bit of NaLu So READ AND REVIEW! StingxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**New story! REVIEW! also i don't own nothing of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Princess Lucy Hearfilia was born to King Jude Heartfilia and Queen Layla Heartfilia. Her Parents rule all of Fiore well her father King Jude still rules. Queen Layla passed away when Lucy was still very small. It has been 12 years since the queen died Lucy is now 17 years old who is next in line to take the throne as Queen of Fiore.

Lucy was sitting on her chair who was finishing writing a letter to her mother. When a maid came to her room.

"Princess Heartfilia your father requests to you in his office" the old, white haired maid told the princess.

"Yes I will be there in a moment." She responded as she got up from her seat and put the envelope in a small wooden box.

She walked carefully and gracefully just like she was taught when she was a child. Lucy wore a red and purple dress that fell to her feet. A white ribbon was tied on her dress **(The dress she wore in the anime when she went to talk to her father) **her hair was tied in a small bun while her bangs fell to her face. Her crown that was made out of diamonds was placed on top of her blonde hair. Once she arrived in front of the King's office she stopped. She sighed deeply as she raised her hand to knock on the huge white doors.

"Father its Lucy. May I enter?" She paused a moment to hear her father's respond.

"Enter" He responded with a harsh voice.

Lucy turned the golden handle and opened the doors. Her father stood there staring out the window. He was wearing his brown tuxedo and his crown which was a golden crown was placed on his office desk.

"Lucy. As you may know the kingdom of Fiore and the kingdom Of Pergrande have tension between each other. I have been speaking with the council and they fear a war may start between these two kingdoms." He said as he turned around to face Lucy.

"But father... if we wage war against the Pergrande Kindom we might certainly lose. Sure we have a powerful army which is filled with many powerful wizards but their army is much bigger even their kingdom is much bigger. Our army wouldn't stand a chance." Although Lucy didn't know much about these kind of stuff but she knew it would mean trouble for the people of Fiore.

"Yes that is the problem. I spoke with the council and the King of Pergrande. We have come up with a peace treaty." Jude said as he sat on his chair.

"What kind of treaty father?" Lucy asked as she began walking towards him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a peace treaty. However Lucy Heartfilia you are to be married with Sting Eucliffe, the son of King Skiadrum." he told Lucy

"M-married?!" he eyes widen in shock at the thought of it.

"Yes married. It is to keep peace within the two kingdoms. Besides our kingdom will grow stronger since Pergrande is about twenty times the size of this kingdom. Both of our kingdoms will grow powerful in many ways." He told a very surprised Lucy.

Lucy didn't know what to say, she didn't even know how to react.

"Prince Sting Eucliffe will arrive within one week. Be prepared by then, you may leave now" Jude said as he got up and placed his crown on his head.

**~Lucy's POV~**

I walked out of his office and walked as fast as I could back to my room. _This cannot be happening! _I thought as I entered my bedroom and locked the door. _Why would my father be doing this?! Oh right its for the good of the people. _I walked to my walk in closet and opened the two glass stain doors. I looked through all my night gowns and finally decided on one to wear. I decided to wear my light pink nightgown. It had a little bit of lace on the top and the night gown reached to my feet. It was long but it was more comfortable to wear than that dress I was wearing. I sat in front of my mirror and began brushing my hair. Once I finished brushing it I threw myself on my dark red sheets. _Finally some time to relax myself!_ I yawned and closed my eyes.

_you are to be married with Sting Eucliffe, the son of King Skiadrum..._

I was awoken by those words. I sat up quickly and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I got off from my bed and walked towards the window. _Is father really going to make me do this? Why me? Why did I have to be born a princess? _Tears were now escaping from my eyes_ I dont want to this. _

******Sting's POV~**

"So what you wanna talk to me about?" I asked my father, for some reason he had asked me to come because it was an emergency.

"Im sure you are aware about the situation that we are in right?" My father asked me while sitting on his throne.

"Yea, there's a lot of tension between Pergrande and Fiore and there might be a war so what? We're bigger than that filthy tiny kingdom we can easily blast them." I answered him while putting the glass of wine on my lips.

"Yes thats right however we decided there should be peace between our two kingdoms. The only way to do that is for you to marry Princess Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of King Jude Heartfilia."

My eyes widen in shock and I spit out the wine that I was drinking from my mouth. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN?" I yelled from the top of my lungs getting up from the dinner table.

"Just like you heard Sting now SIT DOWN!" he said while glaring at me. Immediately I sat down.

"You will be leaving within one week so pack up you necessary things" He continued.

"Yes father." I answered him rather annoyed.

Once the plates were removed by the maids I went up to my room. I took off my shirt and threw it on the wooden dark floor. I laid facing the ceiling, _Lucy Heartfilia... wonder how this girl looks like..._

* * *

**So how you guys liked it? REVIEW PLEASE ALSO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW MY OTHER STORY THANK YOU :D**


	2. The Arrival of the Prince

**Here's the New chapter to Princess Lucy Heartfilia. hope you like it guys! Also review my other story :) Thank you- - - I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed- franzine-chan, GoldenRoseTanya, LucyHeartfilla, gralu4ever, KittyKatBite and TigerrChan.**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I was sitting on a bench in one of the gardens from the kingdom. Today I decided to wear a light blue dress that had a white frills on the top chest area. The dress was puffy and fell to my feet like always. I hated these dresses but it was to please my father who always wanted me to look like a princess. I looked at the white sky today was the day that I needed to tell them and _him _too. I dont even know how I'm going to tell them.

**NORMAL POV.**

Lucy stared at the white sky in awe. She was interrupted by a voice, immediately Lucy knew who it was.

"Princess Lucy I am back from the mission that King Jude had sent me to do." the man said bowing to the beautiful princess. He was wearing white pants and a black waist coat. He only had one of the black sleeves and the ends were gold trimmed. A white scarf was encircled around his neck. His hair was a salmon pink and spiky.

"NATSU!" Lucy got up from her seat and tackled him for a hug. "You know you don't need to call me 'Princess Lucy' Natsu" She told the pinknette burying her head in his scarf. Natsu Dragneel is a very close friend of Lucy, he was taken in by the King when he was three years old. However, there was only one condition that needed to be met. Natsu needed to serve the the royal family. He is now seventeen years old and serves the royal family by being in the royal army, Fairy Tail. Lucy and Natsu have been together for 14 years.

"Haha yea I know Lucy" he said laughing, both letting go from their hug.

They took their seats on the elegant small park bench. "So Lucy what time are they coming?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know they should arrive at any moment." the princess answered giving him a half smile.

The pinknette seemed a bit worried. He knew her smile was fake. She was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Lucy whats wr-" Natsu was broken off when the old maid approached them.

"Princess your guests have arrived. They are waiting in the tea room." She told her bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you. Shall we go Natsu?" She asked him extending her hand to him.

"Yea lets go Lucy." he took her hand and placed it underneath his arm. They walked into the kingdom and made two turns. They arrived at tea room and stopped in front of white doors that had gold trims around it. Lucy turned the knob and entered the room with Natsu.

"LU-CHAN!" She was tackled by a small blue haired girl. She was wearing a orange dress that reached to her knees, her hair was tied up to a pony tail and she was wearing sandals that were open in the front.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy squealed as she hugged the girl that tackled her. Levy is also a seventeen year old girl however, she is also part of Fairy Tail the royal army. She does not only fight in Fairy Tail but she is also one of Lucy's royal friends.

"Hey Erza" She greeted one of the strongest females in the Fairy Tail army, Erza Scarlet.

"Hey Lucy" Erza smiled to the Princess. She was wearing a blue skirt that reached to her knees, a white dressing shirt that was tucked in her skirt and black boots. Her scarlet red hair was let lose.

"Okay so I guess everyone is here!" she said as she looked around the room. Everyone who was in the room served under the royal army, Fairy Tail. Lucy was right everyone who she invited to have a tea party with was here. Gray Fullbuster, who was wearing black pants and a white sweater was sitting on one of the red couches. Levy and Erza sat on one of the chairs new the white round table. Gajeel Redfox, was wearing black, shabby tunic that was sleeveless. He wore lose beige pants and black combat boots. He sat slouching next to Gray who were apparently talking. Juvia Lockser was wearing a black, knee-high dress coat. It had light colored buttons on the chest and she wore long dark brown boots. She was sitting with Erza and Levy in the round table. Lisanna Strauss was wearing a simple pink dress that wasn't very short and she wore red shoes. She sat where all the girls were sitting. All of Lucy's Closest friends were invited to this tea party. They all began talking to each other.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Erza asked Lucy since she noticed that Lucy wasn't acting like her loud self.

"I need to tell you guys something" She told all her friends while Natsu took a seat next to Gray who had now taken off his shirt.

"What is it Lucy?" Juvia asked her as she got up and served everyone some more green tea.

"I-Im getting m-m-married" Lucy could barely say the last word. She put her head down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"M-MARRIED?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes" Lucy was holding back her tears which she tried to hold in so much.

Natsu's eyes widen when he heard Lucy was going to marry a man.

"Hey Natsu you okay?" Gray whispered in his ear.

Natsu simply nodded he couldn't believe that Lucy his best friend and the girl who he has _LOVED_ ever since he was five_. _Natsu simply nodded his head. Unable to say anything.

"Who is the guy you're marrying?" Erza asked curious to see who was this "Lucky" man.

"Its Prince Sting Eucliffe... from the kingdom of Pergrande" She responded only a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Kingdom of Pergrande?" Gray was surprised to hear that Lucy was going to marry someone that the kingdom was having tensions with.

"WHY?" Natsu barely yelled. He didn't want no man marrying Lucy.

No one paid much attention to Natsu who was fuming with anger. However, Lisanna was the only one who noticed. She turned around to see him and only sighed with sad eyes.

"In order to keep peace amongst the kingdoms..." her voice was cracking every time she tried to speak.

"But Lucy do you want to marry him?" Lisanna asked Lucy turning back around to face her.

"She has to, she has no choice." Gajeel responded while grabbing some wafers and putting it in his mouth.

"Gajeel's right" Levy said with a sad tone.

"When is he coming?" Gray asked her while putting on his white sweater since Juvia was staring at him non-stop.

"Tomorrow" a harsh voice answered Gray.

Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to it was the King.

"Lucy you need to get ready for tomorrow, the maids will tell you all the details. Scarlet, Mcgarden, Strauss, Lockser, Redfox, Fullbuster, and Dragneel I need you in my office in five minutes." Jude Heartfilia said while walking away.

"Yes King Jude Heartfilia" everyone said in sync all except for Lucy.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow... maybe" Lucy whispered the last part while walking out the room and making a left to where she was told. She was still trying to hold back the tears.

"Poor Lucy..." Erza said as she got up "We need to hurry the king is waiting for us at his office" with that the whole group began walking to his office.

**LUCY POV**

I was walking to where I was told. I needed to prepare on how I needed to greet my 'future husband.'

"Princess you need to be extremely polite to Prince Sting no matter what." the maid said as she began to fix my hair once again.

"Yes I know..." I responded to the maid. I just couldn't take it anymore. We began to prepare Sting's arrival to the Kingdom. I was showed how to greet the stupid prince and how to act around him. Appearantly I couldn't talk with my friends in front of the prince like I always do. The lessons took about six hours. Six hours of my life that I'm never getting back. The maid walked me to my room.

"You need to get a good nights sleep to be extra beautiful for tomorrow." She told me as we arrived to my bed room.

I simply nodded and entered my room. I undressed myself and got into my Long, pink nightgown that had lace on the chest area. I threw my body on the soft, warm sheets. _they sure do feel comfortable I DONT WANT TO DO THIS! WHY ME? WHY A MARRIAGE!? ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE CLOSE TO MY FRIENDS AND BE WITH THEM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! A _million thoughts came to my head. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. I haven't cried like this since mother died... I can't cry like this. After all a future Queen has to sacrifice things for the good of her people right? I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and closed my eyes. _How bad can this prince be right?_

**THE NEXT DAY- NATSU'S POV.**

"Hey Flame brain the king needs us to be downstairs!" Gray shouted from behind the door.

"Okay Ice princess I'll be right there!" I told that idoit.

I was looking laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Today is the day _he _comes. I need to protect Lucy no matter what. I promised!

**_Flashback-_**

_We entered the king's office and of course King Jude was there standing behind his desk._

_"We're here King Jude" Erza started as she knelt down to greet the king. We all did the same also._

_"As you may have heard Sting is coming tomorrow in the morning. However, he will not be coming alone. He will be accompanied by his guards. About four of the strongest people from the Sabertooth army will accompany him. I only have one favor to ask of you." The king said as he started to walk towards us._

_"What is it?" Gray asked him._

_"I want you all to protect Lucy Heartfilia. I know she is well capable of taking care of herself with her magic but I still have my concerns." He said pacing back and forth._

_"We will protect her at all costs!" We all said in Unsion._

_I got up from my kneeling position and walked towards the king._

_"I WILL PROTECT LUCY WITH MY LIFE IF I HAVE TO. NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT HER!" I was still pissed off. I didnt want Lucy to marry someone who she doesn't even know, who she doesn't even know how he looks like._

_"That is all, but if you are going to protect the princess you will have to stay at the kingdom for the time being." He told us while turning around to face the window._

_"YES SIR!" We all said. We then exited the king's office and headed to different ways._

_**Flashback end. Normal POV.**_

"Hey dumbass you're taking to long Sting is going to arrive at any moment now!" the ice mage said as he was knocking the door.

Natsu's eyes shot open, he got up from his laying position and opened the door. "Sorry my bad." He told the mage as he closed the door to his new room. The ice mage and the fire dragon slayer walked for a few minutes with silence between them.

"Natsu you _have _to tell her" Gray broke the silence that was between them.

"Tell who what? And what are you talking about?" the dragon slayer asked the ice mage with curiosity in his voice.

"Lucy." Gray answered his first question.

"But what do you want me to her?" Natsu asked him again.

"Tell her you love her dumbass" Gray stopped and whispered the love part to the pinknette.

Natsu's eyes widen when he heard what Gray had said. "How do you know that I love her?"

"Because when Lucy told us about the marriage you were the most angry in hearing the news... Also what you said right now proves that you actually do love her" Gray told him leaning against the white walls.

"You know I can't tell her." Natsu looked down to the floor which had red carpet on top of the wooden floors.

"Tell her what?" Juvia popped out of nowhere scaring the ice mage and the dragon slayer.

"Uhh... nothing Juvia." Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"Umm... okay? Anyways... we are needed downstairs remember?" She said looking at both of them with a weird face.

"Okay we're going down right now." Natsu said walking to the stairs.

Juvia, Gray and Natsu walked down the stairs until they reached their destination which were in front the main doors. There they saw Erza Scarlet, She was wearing her usual clothing except she wore a silver armor that covered her white shirt. Lisanna Strauss was wearing her usual clothing also, Levy Mcgarden was wearing her orange dress like always but instead of her hair tied in a high ponytail it was let loose only a orange bandana was used to keep her blue bangs out of her eyes, and Gajeel was wearing his usual clothing the only thing that was different was that he was wearing a black scarf around his neck. They were each standing by Lucy protectively, she was wearing her usual red puffy dress and her hair was tied like usual in a tight bun only leaving her bangs out, her tiara was on her blonde head. She was standing between the two stair cases that lead upstairs, she was not very close to door. Her father was no where to be seen and one of the maids had said he went to greet the prince who was now in the main garden.

"Hey Luce!" the pinknette gave her a toothy smile and hugged her in the process. He was now standing on the right side of Lucy along with Gray and Juvia.

The two main doors swung open and some people were revealed. Lucy and company could not make out the figures due to the strong sunlight coming from the doors.

"Prince Sting please come inside." It was her father who entered first inside. The said prince was the first to enter. Sting was wearing black pants and a simple white collar shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants. His blonde hair was spiky and strands were jutting outwards in every direction. Above his right eye was a thin noticeable scar.

"Good morning everyone and Princess Heartfilia." The prince greeted everyone as he stood in front of the doors. A couple of more people entered they were obviously his guards from the Sabertooth army.

"This is Orga Nanagear" The prince pointed to one of his body guards. He had long, light green hair that reach below his shoulders, it was upwards spiky, a plain black headband was covering his forehead. His shoulders were decorated by large tattoos. He had no shirt own so his heavy muscles was shown easily along with his dark tattoos. He was only wearing light striped pants, He wore a large yellow cloth that had furry edges it was tied on his waist.

"This is Minerva and Rufus Lohr." Sting continued pointing to a woman and a man. Her long black hair reached down her back, it parted in the middle of her forehead and therefore had two bangs, part of her hair was tied into a pair a bun shaped loops at the top of her head. Her lips were covered by dark lipstick and she wore a strapless dress, there was a large slit in her dress from her left leg. She wore a pair of shoulder length gloves and boots that reached in the middle of her calves. She was eyeing Lucy with a deathly glare making Lucy tense and nervous. Rufus had straight blonde hair. He wore a long crimson vest that had golden edges. He wore a white collard shirt on the top of his chest he had a large napkin looking like thing. He had light brown pants and boots that reached in his knees. He wore a mask that only covered part of his face leaving his nose, eyes. mouth and chin to be shown.

"And lastly this is Rogue... Rogue Cheney." The man had messy black hair which wasn't too long, part of his hair covered his eye. He wore a long black cape that reached to his feet, a grey long sleeved shirt and a waist guard that reached a little below his knees, and lastly he had on a pair of armored boots.

"This is my daughter Princess Lucy Hearfilia." Jude said taking his daughter to greet the prince.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Sting said as he bowed in front of her and grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"Now Lucy take Sting to see the gardens and get to know each other. Breakfast will take sometime." The king said leading them the way.

"Yes father." Lucy wasn't in the mood to talk very much. They each took someone with them. Lucy took Natsu with her and Sting took Rogue with him. They walked through the halls in silence until they reached the doors that led to the garden. Natsu opened the door for them to enter the garden.

"Wow it sure is beautiful out here isn't it Princess?" He said with a smirk on his face as he stepped on the green dry grass and stretched his arms over his head.

Lucy forced herself to smile and simply nodded her head.

"Why don't we sit down for a while?" Lucy asked him as she pointed to a nearby bench. They took a seat and it was pure silence. Natsu and Rogue were standing behind the two of them.

"Princess you do know that I don't want to marry you right?" Sting broke the silence that was between them.

Lucy's eyes widen, but still didn't say anything. Natsu sighed and was relieved that this Sting didn't actually like Lucy.

"Im just doing this because my father told me... well he forced me into this. Im sure you already now the situation we are in right?" Sting said facing Lucy.

"Yes I know." Her bangs were covering her eyes and her head was looking down to the green fresh grass.

It was silent once again and both didn't seem to talk. "Princess breakfast is served!." One of the maids yelled from the garden doors

"Shall we go Lucy?" Natsu asked her standing in front of her. Sting noticed that Natsu didn't use 'Princess' in front of her name. He just stared at Natsu who was talking to Lucy about something. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the two of them were already halfway to the door.

"Prince... We need to go." His guard told him.

"Oh yea lets go." Sting stood up and started running towards them, Rogue running behind him.

**BREAKFAST. LUCY POV.**

I took a seat on the right side of my father's side, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Levy all took a seat next me. Prince Sting took a seat on the left side of my father along with all his guards. The maids came in their hands were all full with many plates. They placed pancakes, fresh blueberries, waffles, french toast, fresh red strawberries, sausages, home style potatoes, fresh fruit, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. Everyone took some of each and began eating but it was unusually silent. Most of the time theres always a conversation must be because the prince is here.

"Tomorrow..." My father began talking and breaking the silence.

"Will be a huge event." My father continued grabbing his cup of coffee and putting it into his lips.

"What is it father?" I was curious to know what this event was and if it concerned me.

"There will be a ball tomorrow announcing the marriage of the Prince and the Princess. Everyone from the kingdom of Pergrande and The Kingdom of Fiore will come." He told us putting his cup down on the table.

"But why tomorrow?" Prince Sting began talking while chewing on a piece of sausage.

"It has already been decided by your father and by me." He responded. "After you both are done eating the maid will escort the both of you and guid what you have to do tomorrow."

We simply nodded, I guess theres nothing much that we can do.

**How is it? good, bad? Review please! the next chapter will come out shortly ^.^**

**And thanks again to franzine-chan, GoldenRoseTanya, LucyHeartfilla, gralu4ever, KittyKatBite and TigerrChan!**


	3. Confessions? And Captures?

**New chapter! :D For... PRINCESS LUCY HEARTFILIA! Thanks to - lucyglitter11, LucyHeartfilla, KittyKatBite, franzine-chan, 1fairytaillover For reviewing.**

**You guys are soo AMAZING! :D**

* * *

**STING POV**

Once we all finished eating breakfast me and the princess needed to be taken someplace else. I was wondering where we were going, of course I took Rogue and the princess took Natsu Dragneel. I noticed this Natsu kid is pretty close with her since he didn't use 'Princess' in front of her name when we were back at the garden.

Me and Lucy were walking side by side along with our two guards. The rest of our guards went to secure the kingdom.

"Prince Sting, Princess Lucy we have reached our destination." The old maid told us and showed us what looked liked a huge room. There were many people doing several things, some were decorating the place, and others were cleaning.

"What is this place?" I asked while leaning on one of the walls.

"This is the ball room. The place where tomorrow's dance will be held of course." The princess answered my question while walking into the huge room along with her guard. I followed them into the huge room and we stopped in front of some really long stairs.

"This is where you and the princess will be coming out from... Shall we practice the grand entrance?" The old maid stared at me waiting for a response.

I looked at the princess she wasn't opening her mouth to speak, her face was facing down. "Uhhh... whatever." I simply said. The maid started going up the stairs and Lucy was still looking down at the floor.

"Lets go Princess" I extended my hand to her. She simply nodded and took my hand, she wasn't happy at all that I was here and she didn't smile much only with her guard Natsu, I guess this arranged marriage is affecting her more than me... oh well its not like I wanna marry this stupid girl anyways sure she's hot and kinda cute but thats all. I can believe my father is making me be all gentle and sweet with her. How pathetic...

**NORMAL POV**

They walked up the stairs which had crimson red carpet. Natsu and Rogue stayed behind and sat on one of the chairs. They practiced their grand entrance for several hours, apparently Sting couldn't get the entrance right which frustrated the maid. It was already five in the night and Sting was still getting the entrance wrong. Erza and Minerva entered the room that they were and stood in front of Natsu and Rogue.

"You guys can take a break now, Every one is in the tea room" Erza said taking a seat next to Natsu.

"We just finished talking with king, make sure you get filled in what we have to do tomorrow since it will be a busy day." Minerva said looking at the two who were practicing.

"Okay then." Rogue stood up and walked out of the room knowing exactly where to go.

"Natsu stood up from his seat and waved his hand to the Princess, "Lu- Princess Lucy! I will be heading out now"

Lucy smiled at him and simply nodded. "Okay Natsu-san. Please take care." She yelled back at him.

"Prince you need to get this right! The princess has already gotten it right, you're making her work too much!" The maid yelled the prince who was know laying face down on the red carpet.

"Fine." he said getting up and grabbing Lucy's hand to practice more.

"Only two more hours of this so you better get it right." The maid spoke angrily trying not to lose her temper too much.

**MEANWHILE IN THE TEA ROOM**

Rogue and Natsu entered the tea room they both sat in different sides of the room. Natsu sat in the right side of the room with the rest of the Fairy Tail army and Rogue sat on the left side of the room with the Sabertooth army.

"So what did we miss?" Natsu spoke up taking a seat next to Gray.

"Tomorrow is the ball so Everyone from the Fairy Tail army will be guarding the Kingdom." Gray answered him while putting his head against the wall.

"And also Sabertooth will be protecting this Kingdom" Rufus added to what Gray had said before.

"Yea... thats all I guess. You guys didn't miss much." Gajeel told the two other dragon slayers who were missing at the meeting.

After that there was silence between the two armies each of them didn't speak at all.

**2 HOURS LATER- WITH STING AND LUCY**

"Good job Prince you finally got it!" The maid jumped happily that Sting had gotten the entrance right on time.

"So now can we go?" Sting said with a bored and sleep tone.

"Yes you may, oh Minerva-San and Erza-San you two don't have to escort these two by orders of the king." The maid turned to face them.

"Very well then Good Night Princess Lucy. Minerva-San I shall show you to your room" Erza and Minerva stared walking away from both Lucy and Sting.

"Now you two should get some rest tomorrow is a huge day for the both of you." The maid was extremely happy that the young princess was going to get married in a few days.

"Yes Good night." Lucy eyes were dull and weren't like their usual self. She started to walk away from the maid and the young prince until she was stopped by someone.

"I'll drop you off to your room okay Princess?" Sting smiled at her and he waited for her response.

"Uhh... yeah sure" She answered him and they both walked out the huge ball room. They walked side by side, they passed by the large windows and the full moon was shinning beautifully that night, there was not a single cloud on the dark midnight sky.

"You don't want to get married either do you?" Sting stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lucy.

"No... but I have to" Lucy simply said while looking out the window and looking at the full glowing white moon.

"Then why don't we call this whole thing off?" He was now staring at the large moon with Lucy.

"For the good of the people. I don't want a war to start." She continued to stare at moon both of them didn't say anything for a while.

"For the good of the people huh? You're just marrying me in order to get your filthy kingdom bigger." He blurted out angrily but it was barely a yell. He was tired of playing his facade of a sweet and generous guy.

"Shut up what the hell do you know about the kingdom? About the country? ABOUT ME?! huh? Thats right you don't anything about us so just SHUT UP Sting!" tears were falling down her cheeks while yelling at him. She was mad and stopped acting like her 'princess self'. Sting stood there stunned, he could believe he just told _him _that, not told him _yelled. _"IDIOT!" Lucy ran off streaming down her eyes.

"Crap! What the hell did I just do?" Sting mentally punched himself. His father warned him very well not to break his facade or else there will be punishment. He walked slowly to his room turning when ever he needed to. He arrived in his room rather quickly. He shut the door and quickly locked it, he went through the closet and looked for something to sleep in. He found some grey sweats and he lazily put them on him. He threw his white collar shirt inside the closet and threw himself on the bed which had red and white sheets. He stared at the ceiling thinking of what had just happened. He made the princess break down and cry, he didn't mean it or did he?

**MEANWHILE WITH LUCY**

She ran through the halls and didn't care if anyone saw her running. She couldn't believe she was going to marry a jerk who didn't care about the feelings of others, a jerk who might treat her horrible in the future. She slammed the door opened and immediately closed it. She slid down on the door, tears still coming down and nothing was able to stop it.

"Mommy... where are you when I need you the most?" She buried her head in her hands and frantically cried. "No Lucy your stronger than this" She wiped her tears from her hazel brown eyes and undressed her self. She took out a white silky night gown that reached above her knees. She untied her hair and placed it into a high pony tail. She sat in the middle of her bed her face between her knees. The lights were off and everyone in the kingdom was either getting ready to sleep or were already sleeping. "Why... why him?" A single tear ran down her cheeks

**MEANWHILE WITH NATSU**

Natsu entered his room and saw a familiar blue figure.

"Happy?" He curiously made his way over to his bed and saw the little figure that was lying on the bed.

"Natsu!" The little blue cat flew to his friend and they both hugged each other tightly.

"Who brought you here Happy?" He asked Happy curiously who was flying around the room.

"I did..." a person who he knew very well came out of his bathroom.

"Lisanna?" he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed stopped flying and decided to get back on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the white haired mage who was standing by his mirror.

"I-I came t-to tell you something N-Natsu?" Her cheeks were faintly pink when she said his name.

"What is it Lisanna?" he asked her waiting for her response. The blue exceed was now in Natsu's closet who was probably doing something mischievous in there.

Lisanna got closer to Natsu both were now a foot away from each other, "I l-love you Natsu" She was now blushing madly and a small smile crept her face. Natsu didn't say anything nor was he surprised of her confession. She walked closer to Natsu, their lips were an inch apart, Lisanna was getting closer by the minute.

Natsu gently pushed her away, "Im sorry Lisanna but... I don't love you. My heart belongs to Lucy and it always has been. In fact I'm going to tell her tomorrow, and if we both feel the same I'll fight for whoever it is. It could be the king or the that Sting Bastard." his small bangs were covering his eyes.

Lisanna covered her mouth and small tears were begging to fall from her face. "I-I understand Natsu. I don't... I don't even know why I bothered to tell you if I already knew your answer." Tears were now falling from her cute face but yet Natsu did nothing to comfort her. She ran out the room slamming his door closed. Natsu sat on his bed thinking of the one that he loves and Happy who for some reason didn't hear Lisanna's and Natsu's conversation was snuggling him. His eyes closed thinking of one woman only... _Lucy..._

**THE NEXT DAY- NORMAL POV**

"Princess, Princess! Wake up Princess!" a young maid shook Lucy while holding a cup that smelled like fresh roast coffee.

"What?" Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepy. "What time is it?" Lucy yawned and streched her arms.

"Its 12 in the afternoon we need to get you prepared." The maid said giving her the warm cup of coffee.

"Why? Isn't it still to early?" She asked her maid while taking a sip from the cup.

"The ball starts at five you need to get yourself ready princess." the maid took the cup from her hands and started walking out the door. "Oh... I almost forgot your father told me you could wear any dress that you wish as long as it is elegant." She turned around and winked at Lucy before closing the door behind her. Lucy walked to her closet and opened it she had dozens of dresses and couldn't pick one. She needed help but fast... the princess took out a golden looking key and held up.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" She yelled while still in her nightgown. A young looking maid with light pink short hair appeared right in front of Lucy.

"You called Princess?" Virgo asked her.

"Yeah... Virgo can you help me choose a dress meanwhile I take a shower?" She asked Virgo.

Virgo nodded her head and disappeared into her closet and began choosing dresses. Meanwhile Lucy made her way to the bathroom in her room and undressed her self completely. She got into the bath tub and turned the knob, she let the hot water run through her body. She desperately needed the bath, too many things were happening around her and she didn't have time to even relax a little. She slid down a little causing her bottom blonde hair to float in the warm water. She let her mind wonder a little thinking of what happened yesterday... She shook the thoughts out of her head and came out the tub. She put on her white bathroom room robe on that had her initials on the right side of the chest with pink letters and the robe reached to knees.

"Virgo are do-" She was broken off when she spotted her pinknette friend sitting on her bed staring back at her. She immediately turned into a bright red color because she was only wearing her bathroom robe on. "N-Natsu what are you doing here?" She asked him still blushing of embarrassment.

"U-Umm... I came to tell you something important Luce."

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy was curious as to what this 'important' thing was.

Natsu walked over to Lucy rather quickly and grabbed her by the waist, her brought her closer to him so their head were touching. "Lucy Heartfilia, I've never felt this way before about anyone else I've loved you ever since we were five years old. It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same i'll make sure I win your heart!" He then kissed a surprised Lucy passionately for a few seconds. He broke the kiss and left immediately while a blush appeared on his face. Lucy stood there stunned and tried to process what just happened. Little did both of them know that someone was hearing Natsu's confession to Lucy.

"Princess are you okay?" Virgo popped her head out the closet.

Lucy simply nodded her hand and touched her lips with her finger. She quickly snapped out of her trance and turned to Virgo. "Virgo have you picked a dress yet its almost time" Virgo found the perfect dress for her, now the only thing was for her to get ready and then the ball.

**A FEW HOURS LATER-**

"Princess you look beautiful!" virgo exclaimed while she put on the tiara back on Lucy's head.

"Thank you Virgo I couldn't have done it with out you" Lucy gave her a warm smile the young pink haired maid disappeared.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, it was true she looked beautiful. She wore a white blue dress that was strapless and a bit of cleavage was showing. The dress was extremely long in the back a bit of it dragged on the hard wooden floor, in the front it was short. The front part reached about a little bit above her knees, she wore long gloves that matched her dress. Her hair was let loose and the ends of her hair were curled slightly, her tiara rested on her head like it always did. Her heels were black and open on the sides. She looked at her self for one last time before she grabbed her keys and locked the small key belt onto one of her legs so it wouldn't seem noticeable.

"Princess its time" she could hear one of the maids yell from behind her door.

"Okay I'm ready" Lucy said, opening her door to the maid. "How many people have arrived?"

"About one hundred to two hundred people." The maid answered her. They began walking down to the ball room where everything was going to be taken place. Sting was already on top of the stairs but there were curtains in order to make their grand entrance amazing and surprising.

**STING POV**

i was standing behind the curtains waiting for this blonde princess to arrive. I leaned against the wall thinking about the argument we had last night. I just hope she doesn't tell my father I don't know what he'll do if he finds out.

"Your princess is ready Sir." my eyes shot open and the maid was in front of me pointing to something or someone. I turned around and saw her. She looked amazing no beautiful with that dress... No wait... what the hell am I thinking!

"Its about time..." I was already bored in being in this stupid party.

"Please take your positions I will tell the announcer it is time." The maid then ran off to tell someone. I took Lucy's arm and but it underneath mine, we just stood there... neither of us saying anything.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome Princess Lucy Heartfilia and Prince Sting Eucliffe, the future King and Queen of Fiore and Pergrande!" I could hear the announcer saying it through a microphone. The red curtains came up and we started walking to the large stairs. Everybody applauded and screamed, I could see that Lucy was trying hard to smile, I just chose not to smile that much especially because I had to wear my white collar shirt tucked into my black dark pants and wear black vest on top of the shirt. I was even wearing a scarlet red tie, that felt it was choking the air out off my lungs. Anyways we walked down the stairs that were covered with bright red carpet, everyone kept smiling and clapping their hand together. Once we reached where everybody was someone who I least expected it came up to me.

"Sting... How have you been?" the person told me with King Jude Heartfilia on his side.

"F-Father?" What are you doing here?" I asked him surprised to see him, since he didn't told me he was coming to the ball.

"I came to see how things are going with you and the princess." He then turned around to face Lucy.

"How is Sting treating you my dear?" He asked her while bowing his head slightly and grabbing one of her hands. She turned her face towards me, her face was all emotionless. _Shit! I just hope she doesn't open her loud mouth._

"He is being extremely polite to me and acting like a gentleman." She turned her head back to my father and gave him a huge smile. _Why did she just lie... after what happened last night? Doesn't she hate me?_

"STING-KUN! STING-KUN!" I heard someone scream my name as I stood next to Lucy. I looked over the crowd of people that were dancing and talking and saw a familiar face that I've missed so much.

"LECTOR!" I smiled as he crashed into my arms. I missed his dark red shiny fur, his big eyes and his large pointed ears. He was wearing his blue sleeveless vest, Lector let go and stood on the floor.

"Lector what are you doing here?" I asked him as I lowered my self on my knees.

"Well he was missing you so I couldn't resist bringing him along" My father answered my question.

"Frosch also came along she's with Rougue!" Lector exclaimed happily jumping into the air. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It is now time for the opening waltz for Princess Lucy and Prince Sting!" the announcer spoke through the microphone as I got up from my kneeling position.

**NORMAL POV**

Sting took Lucy's hand and led her to the dance floor. No body was there the dance was meant for the two of them and nobody else. They went into the middle of the dance floor and waited until the music started up. They felt everybody's stares and whispers and were getting kind of nervous. Just then the music began and the two 'couples' started dancing.

**(A/N: I don't know if you guys know this song but the song is called 'Just one last dance by Sarah Connor and Mark Terenzi. The song will be the waltz so enjoy lol)**

**_Just one last dance...oh baby...just one last dance_**

We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
Our love has finished forever 

Lucy and Sting began dancing, they danced around the space that was provided for them.

"This is a stupid song..." Sting muttered under his breath as twirled Lucy two times.

"Shut up" Lucy tried to avoid eye contact with him as much as she could. They both sighed and decided it best to let the music play with neither of them saying anything.

How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
How I wish we make it through

[Chorus:]  
Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance

They both tried to avoid eye contact as much as they could, they were getting irritated by the minute being in each others embrace.

_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar _  
_I'll never forget how romantic they are _  
_But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love _

There's no way to come with you  
It's the only way to do

[Chorus 3x (until fade)]

Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance

The music started to fade away and as it did Sting and Lucy broke apart as Sting twirled Lucy for one last time. Everyone in the ball room applauded and whistled at the two, Natsu however was fuming with jealousy and anger that he wasn't the one dancing with her. Everyone was excited that there was finally going to be peace amongst the two kingdoms and countries and a war was avoided thanks to them.

Just when the the two were heading to their seats the room turned black and nothing was to be seen. The only things that could be heard were the screams of people and the two armies running around the room.

"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" Makarov the captain of the Fairy Tail screamed through the blackout.

"PRINCE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rufus yelled his footsteps running around the ball trying to find him.

The lights then flickered back on and a huge army surrounded the two which were Lucy and Sting. They wore dark cloaks and a white mask which had the symbol of Grimoire Heart in the color of black.

"LUCY!" Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail army and also the Sabertooth army started running towards the two when another group of the same army stood in their way.

"Get out of our way!" Erza screamed angrily towards the army while changing her armor and her weapon.

"Your not getting through without fighting us!" One of them yelled causing Gray to freeze him in ice.

"Princess get behind me!" Sting stood in front of Lucy trying to figure out a plan on how to escape. Sure he didn't like Lucy very much but he didn't hate her enough to let her get hurt badly. Lucy rolled up her front dress a little bit causing the prince to flinch, "Hey no one wants to see your legs!"

"Shut up! and get out of the way!" Lucy pulled out a golden key which was different from Virgo's key. "OPEN... GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" she yelled pointing the key to the ground. Sting didn't know that the cute little princess could use magic... he thought she was just a noisy little brat who would get in the way of everything.

"Long time no see... Lucy" A man with a black tuxedo and orange color hair appeared right before their eyes.

"Loke lets get them!" She told the celestial spirit as she took out her whip from under her dress.

"WHITE... DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting yelled as he attacked some of the army people who were standing in their way. "So you're a celestial mage huh?" He asked her as they were back to back with each other. Lucy simply nodded not really surprised that Sting was a dragon slayer. Lucy saw that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Rouge, Minerva, Rufus, Orga and the rest of Fairy Tail were trying to fight their way through. Many of the guest ran out of the mansion scared of losing their lives.

"There's too many of them Sting!" They were back to back once again, they've been fighting them for a couple of minutes now.

"I know just try t-" Sting screamed in pain as some dark purple cloth like surrounded his body. He was unable to move and just layed on the ground.

"Sting!" Lucy screamed in pain also when the cloth like thing surrounded her body leaving one arm loose, her celestial spirit Loke disappeared when the cloth like thing contacted her body.

"It takes your magic away so right now you are unable to use it" The person laughed as she started walking towards them. She had long dark purple hair and pale white skin. She wore a tight battle suit and a white head band that framed her hair. "My name is Ultear, I have come for you two brats" She smirked while saying this.

"FIRE DRAGON'S... IRON FIST!" Natsu managed to escape from the crowd of army and was now attacking the woman named Ultear.

"You're no match for me kid" She dogged the attack like it was nothing. "Now take them away we are leaving." She ordered the men who had the cloaks on as she threw an item to the two kings who were being protected by Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, and Glidarts. Two guys took Sting and Lucy and started to escape.

"LUCY NO!" Natsu ran as fast he could and reached out his hand to her.

"NATSU!" Lucy tried to reach her free hand out to him in hopes that he will get it but it was too late... the army... Sting... and Lucy... were gone. Natsu wasn't able to do nothing and it hurt his heart that he wasn't able to protect his precious Lucy.

* * *

**Sooo? How you guys like it? lol anyways I might not be updating for a while since I have to study for Finals and Regents so you might get a new chapter in the middle of June and Sorry if this chapter sucks I tried my best. Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. An unforgettable Flashback

**Hello! Heres the new chapter to Princess Lucy Heartfilia, thanks to those who reviewed last time it makes me so happy that you guys are reading this. Sorry this chapter took a long time but hopefully its good so bye bye... :)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sting rubbed the back of his head as he was trying to sit up but pain shot through him in the back of his head. He fell on the floor with a huge thud but once again he tried to sit up. His tuxedo that he was wearing was torn and his white shirt was stained with blood and sweat. The blonde boy looked around the place and saw a familiar looking figure laying on the cold grey cement floor. It was dark and looked like it was night time but the only light that could be seen was the light of the moon shinning bright.

"Lucy?" His eyes widen and ran to the young princess ignoring the pain in the back of his neck. "Hey wake up!" Sting shook Lucy as she tried to open her eyes. Her dress that she was wearing was torn in many places and the color was fading away, her hair was frizzy and messed up.

"W-where are we?" Lucy asked while she rubbed one of her eyes and sat up.

"Don't know but it looks like a prison cell... how did we get here anyways?" Sting got up from his kneeling position and started to pace around the dirty cell trying to figure things out.

"The only thing I remember is that we were at the engagement party and then some people showed up attacking us." Lucy told him as she got up and dusted her dress skirt off.

Sting turned around to face Lucy remembering what happened after that.

**FLASHBACK-**

"Sting!" Lucy screamed in pain also when the cloth like thing surrounded her body leaving one arm loose, her celestial spirit Loke disappeared when the cloth like thing contacted her body.

"It takes your magic away so right now you are unable to use it" The person laughed as she started walking towards them. She had long dark purple hair and pale white skin. She wore a tight battle suit and a white head band that framed her hair. "My name is Ultear, I have come for you two brats" She smirked while saying this.

"FIRE DRAGON'S... IRON FIST!" Natsu managed to escape from the crowd of army and was now attacking the woman named Ultear.

"You're no match for me kid" She dogged the attack like it was nothing. "Now take them away we are leaving." She ordered the men who had the cloaks on as she threw an item to the two kings who were being protected by Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, and Glidarts. Two guys took Sting and Lucy and started to escape.

"LUCY NO!" Natsu ran as fast he could and reached out his hand to her.

**FLASHBACK STILL- STING POV  
**

_After we somehow left the kingdom we arrived at a mysterious dark place. Neither of us was able to use magic we were both being held by the sticky substance and by two people that were tightly gripping us.  
_

_"I see you were able to capture the two brats Ultear" the ruff voice echoed throughout the room causing me to flinch.  
_

_"Of course Master Hades..." The woman named Ultear stepped towards him and bowed down in front of him.  
_

_It was faintly dark but I was able to hear the footsteps of the person named Hades, hearing his footsteps I could tell he was making his way towards us. With each step he took on the cold floor I could tell he was strong... or maybe was it because I'm not able to use my magic right now?  
_

_"Sting... Sting Eucliffe... its a pleasure to meet you..." he lowered himself to my position and greeted me. I was able to see him clearly. He was tall and old, he wore a somewhat combat helmet that had two horns sticking outwards that covered his white hair. However... his mustache and beard were obviously white and extremely long. I couldn't see what he was wearing the black cape that covered his body.  
_

_"Yeah? What do you want with me old man?" I asked him slightly irritated that we were captured. He got up from his kneeling position and walked towards Lucy. He crouched down in front of Lucy and stared at her for a moment, he looked at her from head to toe. Unfortunately Lucy was in tight situation, the sticky substance surrounded her feet and her arms, The substance only wrapped around my wrists which was somewhat good._

_"I see you are Lucy Heartfilia the precious daughter of King Jude Heartfilia... Im terribly sorry my princess where are my manners... My name is Master Hades or King Hades of Iceberg" He told her extending his hand grabbing her both cheeks tightly._

_"G-Get away from me!" Lucy shouted at him and successfully biting his hand that was holding her cheeks. The guard who was holding her kicked her to the ground and stepped on her back. She cried out in pain and tried to get up but each time she tried she was stepped on again._

_"LUCY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted at them trying to get their attention but the person who stopped the guard was Hades. But he didn't clearly stop him he grabbed Lucy by her hair that was now in messy curls and frizzy. _

_"That hurt my dear princess... now how about we have some fun?" He replied still holding Lucy by her hair. His other hand was now in front of her dress it looked like he was about to tear the dress apart._

_"What... what the hell are you going to do?" Lucy clearly knew what he was going to do next but she still questioned him._

_"He is clearly going to have some fun with you... King Hades shall I empty the room?" Ultear asked him with a smile on her pale white face._

_"No its alright Ultear... I want that boy to see what I am going to do to this girl..." He chuckled and laughed his hand was still on her dress._

_"Please... please stop..." tears were starting to form on the rims of her eyes but she didn't want to let them fall._

_"Let her go... I SAID TO LET HER GO HADES!" I screamed at the old man and kicked the guard to the side and ran towards him. I was pissed off... this wasn't right... why did this happen to us? I ran towards him I clearly did not know what to do without any magic. But as I was getting closer to them Lucy closed her eyes and her hands that were grabbing her hair fell to her sides. My running started to slow down a bit and I just hit the ground. Everything started to go dark but I noticed Hades dropped Lucy to the ground and started to walk away but the only thing I faintly heard was "Take them away" _

**FLASH BACK END- NORMAL POV**

"Lucy are you okay?" Sting asked the young princess with worry filling his face.

"Uhh... yeah... and thank you..." Lucy looked away from Sting her blonde bangs covering her eyes.

"For what?" he asked her while trying to stand to his feet and dusting himself off.

"For... trying to stop... what... what Hades was going to do... with me" Lucy didn't want to think about what she almost went through and if it weren't for Sting she knew perhaps _it _would have happened.

"Oh... _that_... don't worry about okay? I'll protect you I promise" Sting turned away so his faint blush wasn't noticed by Lucy who was turned around to look at him. She simply nodded and gave him smile.

"Do you think we can get out of here?" Lucy asked him walking around the dungeon searching for a way to get out.

"Don't think so besides even if we did we can't fight with magic the substance is still attached to our wrists and its impossible to take it off." Sting answered while trying to bite the sticky tape thingy. Although the sticky substance were on there wrists they were able to move their arms around freely since they weren't attached together.

"We should rest and think for a way to get out..." Lucy said looking at the moon

"Yeah we should." the blonde answered taking a seat near by.

**NORMAL POV- WITH NATSU, AND EVERYONE ELSE**

"King Jude we were able to retrieve this from the attack." Laxus said giving him the item that was thrown during the capture.

"Thank you Laxus gather everyone from the Fairy Tail army and Saberthooth army." Jude Heartfilia ordered him while placing the device between the him and King Weisslogia **(A/N: Just noticed that Sting's foster parent was weisslogia and not Skiadrum sorry again /.\ ) **In a matter of minutes the two armies arrived and filled the throne room.

"Makarov would you please play the device?" King Weisslogia asked him handing him the device.

"Yes sir" he replied grabbing the device and pressed some weird buttons that flashed a different color each time he pressed them. Immediately a video showed up and the person on it started speaking.

"As you can see we have captured the prince and the princess. I am King Hades of Iceberg, now if you want your precious daughter and son you must surrender everything to me if not I will execute the two of them, I will wait for your answer in one week good bye King Jude Heartfilia and King Weisslogia." the transmutation of the video ended leaving everyone in the throne room shocked. However it left Natsu in a fit a rage and worry.

"What are we going to do?" "Are we going to rescue them?" "Will they give up and surrender the lands?" Everyone started talking and asking each other questions. The two kings stood up and immediately the room was quiet once again.

"I should have known that Hades was going to do something" Weisslogia said facing the two armies.

"We should have ended him when we had the chance..." Jude stated while rubbing his chin thinking of a way to bring back the two.

"We need to get them back, If we surrender to him he will execute them anyways Makarov... send a team from the Fairy Tail army to get them back."

"Jiemma prepare a team immediately!" The two kings sent the two armies to figure who will stay and who will leave.

"Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia will be the team to rescue the princess." Makarov yelled to to the army. "Everyone else will be here incase there is another attack!"

Natsu said nothing, he wanted to go now. He was worried about _his _princess. He didn't really care what happens with Sting all he wanted to do was rescue Lucy.

"Rogue, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Lector, and Frosh will be the team who will rescue the prince!" Jiemma stated.

"BOTH TEAMS WILL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Makarov and Jiemma screamed in unison.

* * *

**Sorry if its kinda bad. I tried to finish it last week but couldn't but I hope you guys liked it and thanks to the amazing reviews! keep it up! ^.^**


End file.
